De ese tipo de hermanos
by Flynig Endeyng
Summary: No es que fueren hipócritas, Claro que no. Solo seran lo que su otro hermano necesitaba. / Tokio Hotel/ one shot -dedicado a alguien especial-


Dedicado a mi querida amiga Eugenia, que se esta aviejando tanto como yo.

_**F. Endeyng**_

--x--

**-**

**De ese tipo de hermanos**

-

Tom es de ese tipo de hermanos que daría la vida por su hermano sin titubear siquiera. Incluso las vidas que fueren necesarias

De ese tipo de Hermanos, que comparte el lecho con su hermano, que lo cobija y se abraza a él en tiempos de tormentas y de frío. Por que el pequeño Bill se siente asustado y solo en su habitación cuando las gotas de lluvias golpean en su ventana. A Tom no le molesta; por que le gusta y le causa en su corazón infantil, un regocijo y un palpitar agradable cuando las pequeñas manos de Bill, se aferraban a el al bajar al pasar por lugares oscuros y tenebrosos. Cuando Simone -su madre- les reprendía al descubrir sus travesuras, o cuando simplemente su hermanito quería sentirse seguro de que el estaba ahí

Por que a Tom no le molesta salir a proteger a su hermano de los bravucones que lo perseguían por ser frágil y más bonito que cualquiera. Que los golpeaba hasta hartarse y les escupe en su cara, aun cuando le superaran en edad y en número. Nadie tocaba a su hermanito si el podía evitarlo.

Y cuando sentía el cuerpo asustado de Bill abrazarle, gritarle que era un tonto y que no lo volviera hacer; sabia que cada golpe y moretón habían valido la pena.

Tom es de ese tipo de hermanos que acepta que Bill al crecer, quiera ser un poco diferente de él. Y cuando lo vio por primera vez con su cabello teñido de negro, le sonrió para decirle que el negro era su color. Aunque por dentro se sentía terriblemente asustado, de que su hermanito cambiara tanto. De tal manera que después ya no lo reconocería. Pero su miedo, descubrió segundos después de que era una tontería, al ver la radiante sonrisa de Bill. La misma desde que había tenido uso de razón y sus lindos ojos cafés tan iguales a los suyos, siempre seria Bill

De ese tipo de hermanos, que olvidaba sus sueños, para vivir los de su hermano, que aunque el no estuviera convencido con la ilusa idea de formar una banda y hacerse famosos; se dejo arrastrar. Por que era el mayor sueño de Bill, por que si eso lo haría feliz a el también...

Y al pasar el tiempo y darse cuenta que ya eran medianamente famosos, que el sueño de Bill; había dejado de serlo, no pude sentirse tan feliz y orgulloso de que su hermano lo haya conseguido. Y pudo verlo irradiar de felicidad, de tantas emociones juntas que no pudo distinguir con claridad, pero eso no importaba mucho en realidad. Estaban viviendo la realidad tan anhelada de Bill, eso era lo que importaba.

De ese tipos de hermanos, que salen con chicas, no con novias. Por que su hermano no quiere que tenga ninguna. Él realmente no esta interesado en tenerla, por que sabe que solo lo hace por su mentada fama de "player" que el juraba que no sabia de donde había salido y de la cual lamentablemente no podía detener. Pero eso poco le importaba cuando los ojitos suplicantes y la voz suave de Bill, le pide que esta noche no salga, que siente triste y solo. Es entonces que Tom se siente terriblemente mal, y cuando siente que Bill le sonríe y le abraza cuando niños, recuerda que es su deber y obligación cuidar a su hermanito.

Y a pesar de las burlas y los comentarios de los demás de la banda, que deje a su hermano que salga y que haga su vida. Que no siempre van ha estar juntos...los calla y los manda a volar. Bill es todo para él, lo más importante que tiene en la vida. Lo más frágil y el más bello. Ya que a pesar de que amaba a su madre, sabía que podría trascender de ella. Pero no de Bill. Jamás de Bill, el era su hermanito, su otro yo.

Tom es de ese tipo de hermanos, que pretenden ser fuertes, valientes y con un temple que demuestra que es capaz de hacerlo todo. Pero muy en el fondo sabe que no es verdad, que muchas veces tiene miedo y no sabe como actuar. Pero esconde esa débil actitud, para Bill, por que el necesita alguien que lo defienda y lo proteja. Por que el es un niño todavía, a pesar que de que el pretenda ser ya un adulto .Por que es demasiado ingenuo, y no quiere que nada le pase.

Por que Tom es de ese tipo de hermanos, que por su hermano es capaz de fingir ser otra persona.

-x-

Bill es de ese tipo de hermanos que daría media vida por su hermano. La mitad por el, y la otra mitad para estar con el.

Por que el pequeño Bill, siempre supo desde su tierna infancia de la necesidad imperiosa de su hermano por querer protegerlo.

Cuando por ejemplo en tiempos de tormenta o frío, el dormía plácidamente. Sentía que su hermano no iba poder dormir, sin que el apareciera por su puerta, le susurrara un -Tomi, tengo miedo...- y el como buen hermano mayor lo cobijaría y le diría que todo estaba bien. Bill no necesitaba de eso, pero si a su hermano eso lo hacia feliz, él lo hacia con gusto.

Por que a Bill no le molestaba aparentar ser un niño demasiado inocente y tímido. Que se dejaba perseguir por aquellos bravucones, que lo insultaban por ser demasiado lindo para ser un niño. El sabía que podía con ellos, si lo intentaba al menos. Pero se frenaba, se dejaba golpear un poco, hasta que lograba distinguir la mirada furiosa de Tom, al ver que se habían atrevido a golpear a su pequeño hermano.

Los golpes y moretones, sabía que eran como una medalla para su hermano. Eran muestra que lo había defendido, protegido y vengado de que lo hubieran atacado. Y el como un buen hermano iba y lo abrasaba al llegar a casa, contento al saber que a su hermano era feliz de hacer todas esas cosas.

De ese tipo de hermanos, que intenta ser un poco diferente, que ya no quiere ser tan parecido a él, por que en su interior sabe que quiere su propia identidad. Y aunque eso haga el corazón de Tom oprimirse sabe que después se va a contentar con él y le dirá lo guapo que se ve, ya que solo basta con sonreírle para que después el se haga un cambio. Por que sabe que su hermano también debe tener su propia identidad.

Bill era de ese tipo de hermanos, que creía que sus sueños eran mejor que los de su hermano. No era que Tom tuviera sueños tontos. Pero Bill era ambicioso; el quería ser famoso, brillar, pero no solo. Sino con su hermano al lado. Y su hermano no se negó, Bill sabía que jamás lo haría. Sabia que Tom ira hasta el fin del mundo solo por el.

Y al ver su sueño consolidarse y Tomar forma. Se sintió tan ancho y tan grande, que le era difícil pretender ser aquel niño tierno y delicado que Tom añoraba cuidar. Pero se contuvo, Tom lo necesitaba así, mansito...no de otra manera.

De ese tipo de hermanos, que son tan egoístas que no quieren ver a su hermano con una cualquiera. Que lo atosiga y pide con aquella voz infantil, que las deje por que el lo necesita. Aunque esto no sea verdad. Y sonríe y lo abraza como antes, cuando logra que se quede a su lado. Bill es egoísta, pero su hermano a si lo quiere.

Y que no le importa escuchar los insultos que le lanzan los demás. Que su hermano debe vivir su vida, que no siempre van a estar juntos…una sarta de tonterías. No le importaba lo que digieran, lo que opinara el mundo entero. Tom era lo más importante para el, más que su madre, más que Jumbie, más que cualquier cosa. Ellos no los entendían por que no tenían a alguien tan cercano a quien querer. Ya que ninguno sabia lo que era tener a la persona más importante a tu lado y sentir el miedo de perderla.

Por que Bill era de ese tipo de hermanos, que ocultaban su carácter rebelde, desenfrenado y ambicioso, por uno que era totalmente opuesto al de el. Que se mordía la lengua para provocar alguna lagrimilla que engatusara a Tom, que se maquillaba para ser mas bonito y tierno, que pretendía una actitud de niño, cuando el ya no lo era. Pero no le importaba dejar su espíritu libre aun lado, si con eso Tom lo encerraba en sus brazos y lo protegía del mundo, de las personas. De todo aquel que pensaba que lo podían dañar. Por que quería tanto a su hermano que ya no le importaba suprimir lo que su alma tanto deseaba. Que fuera Bill, que vivera la vida de Bill, no la de ese que intentaba ser.

Por que Bill es de ese tipo de hermanos, que por su hermano es capaz de fingir ser otra persona.

-x-

Tom y Bill eran de ese tipo de hermanos, que fingen -solo un poco-, a ser alguien que no son.

No es que fueren hipócritas, claro que no. Solo eran lo que su otro hermano necesitaba.

Por que eran de ese tipo de hermanos, que antes de pensar en si mismos pensaban en el otro. Por que así eran ellos, así se sentían, así habían aprendido a vivir.

De ese tipo de hermanos que se dan pocas veces en la vida, por que tanto amor no se puede concebir en el mundo tantas veces

Tom y Bill, realmente mas que hermanos, eran gemelos...y mas que eso, dos almas en un solo corazón...


End file.
